Team Otori
"We do not know the way to give up our dreams-" Team Otori (チーム鳳), is one of the five Star Teams and is led by Otori Itsuki. They also call themselves 'Stardust', space junk of the Star Teams. The members did not meet the set criteria for the audition, but Otori stated that he formed the team based on his own set of criteria. Right before the Ayanagi Festival, Otori withdrew from the Kao Council, causing the team to be demoted to a regular team and renamed to Team P''(P 班). In the Newcomers' Debut Performance, they performed last. They were ranked 8th and passed on to the next test stage. For the Ayanagi Festival, they originally took the morning slot for the Ayanagi Grand Performance Hall after losing a scissor-paper-stone match with Team Hiragi. However, after Otori withdrew from Kao Council, their performance location and time were changed to the Special Outdoor Stage at 5 PM (the same time slot as Team Hiragi). Unfortunately, due to the storm, the outdoor stage collapsed and their performance for the Ayanagi Festival was cancelled. Their test, along with the other regular teams', was pushed to a later date and set to be judged by only the teachers and the Kao Council. Even so, Team Otori insisted on performing and did a guerrilla performance, which they called 'Stardust Musical', on the steps of the school building with the song, Seishun COUNTDOWN. Members Previous Coach List of songs * '☆☆forever★STAGE☆☆''' (☆☆永遠★STAGE☆☆ ☆☆Eien★Sutēji☆☆) * Quintet ～Quintet～ (五重奏～クインテット～ Gojūsō ～ Kuintetto ～) * Ayanagi Show Time ～Otori Arrange Ver.～ (アヤナギ・ショウ・タイム～鳳アレンジVer.～ Ayanagi Shō Taimu ～Ōtori Arenji Ver.～) * Ready→Steady→Dream! * Stardust Movement (星屑ムーブメント Hoshikuzu Mūbumento) * Seishun COUNTDOWN (星瞬COUNTDOWN Seishun COUNTDOWN) * Dream・Color~Team Otori Ver.~ '(ユメ・イロ～team鳳Ver.～ ''Yume・Iro～team Otori Ver.～) * '''C☆ngratulations！～Team Otori Ver.～(C☆ngratulations！～team鳳Ver.～) Trivia * All of the members' family names have a kanji character in relation to the sky. They also reference the five troupes of the Takarazuka Revue. ** Hoshitani (星谷) : Hoshi (星) - Star ** Nayuki (那雪) : Yuki (雪) - Snow ** Tsukigami (月皇) : Tsuki (月) - Moon ** Tengenji (天花寺) : Ten (天) - Heaven *** Although the kanji is different, Tengenji is based off of the Flower (花) Troupe. ** Kuga (空閑) : Sora (空) - Sky *** Although the kanji is different, Kuga is based off the Cosmos (宙) Troupe. * All of the members were originally from the Vocal Department. Gallery * Season 1 12-1.png|Episode 12 Eyecatch 1 End12.png|Episode 12 End Card e11_stich_9.png|Episode 11 Full-length Image ED Seishun Countdown (1).png|Ending Theme ED Seishun Countdown (2).png|Ending Theme * OVA Team Otori OVA 1 OP (0).png|OVA 1 Opening Theme OVA OP Team Hiragi & Team Otori.png|OVA Opening Theme OVA ED (11).png|OVA Ending Theme OVA ED (9).png|OVA Ending Theme * Season 2 Season2.jpg|Season 2 Key Visual Rose pc wp.jpg|Season 2 Promotional Visual * Miscellaneous Key Visual 1.jpg|Key Visual April Fools 2016 1.jpg|Key Visual — April Fools 2016 ver. Promo Visual.jpg|Promotional Visual Key Visual 2.JPG|Team Otori Main Visual Animedia Magazine - Dec '15.jpg|Animedia Magazine — Dec '15 Newtype 2015-12.jpg|Newtype Magazine — Dec '15 Otomedia Magazine - Jun '15.jpg|Otomedia Magazine — Jun '15 Charabye TV-Fall 2015.png|Charabye TV — Fall 2015 PASH! Magazine - Dec '15 .jpg|PASH! Magazine — Dec '15 Starmyu Halloween Party in 池袋P'PARCO.JPG|Star-Myu Halloween Party in 池袋P'PARCO April Fools 2016 2.jpg|ANAYAGI April Fools Series Gahaku.jpg|AYANAGI Artist Series Otori-Spring Party.jpg|AYANAGI Easter Series AYANAGI Factory Series (Pâtissier ver.) (1).jpg|AYANAGI Factory Series — Pâtissier ver. Ayanagi IF-TOtori.jpg|AYANAGI IF Series AYANAGI Performance Series (1).PNG|AYANAGI Performance Series 'Eien STAGE' AYANAGI Summer Series (Inn ver.).jpg|AYANAGI Summer Series — Inn ver. White Day Card.png|Official Free Fan Club 'SHOWCASE' White Day Card Official Fanclub benefits (A).jpg|Official Free Fan Club 'SHOWCASE' Card Official Fanclub benefits (B).jpg|Official Free Fan Club 'SHOWCASE' Card Blu-ray DVD Storage Box (1) (Animate ver.).jpg|Blu-ray DVD Storage BOX (Animate ver.) Musical Song Series CD Storage Box (Animate ver.).jpg|Musical Song Series CD Storage BOX (Animate ver.) AGF 2016 (Animate Girls Festival).JPG|AGF 2016 (Animate Girls Festival) 1st Anniversary Celebration by character designer Asami Watanabe (October 5, 2016).jpg|1st Anniversary Celebration (2016.10.5) by Asami Watanabe Halloween 2016 by Aokita Ren.JPG|Happy Halloween 2016 by Aokita Ren School Calendar 2016-2017 (1).jpeg|School Calendar 2016-17 spoon.2Di vol.12 (2016.3.31).jpg|spoon.2Di vol.12 (2016.3.31) spoon.2Di vol.14 (2016.5.31).jpg|spoon.2Di vol.14 (2016.5.31) Ayanagi Show Time Sticker (1).jpg|Ayanagi Show Time ver. 2D☆STAR Vol.5 (2016.11.14).jpg|2D☆STAR Vol.5 (2016.11.14) Otome Visual 2016 (Gakken Mook) (2016.3.29).jpg|Otome Visual 2016 (Gakken Mook) (2016.3.29) Original Illustration for Nanaco card (1).png|'Nanaco card' original illustration Welcome to the Secret Masked Ball.png|Welcome to The Secret Masked Ball 'Minna no Kuji' Lottery - 'Butler Cafe' Theme (May 2017).jpg|'Minna no Kuji' Lottery — 'Butler Cafe' Theme (May 2017) Otomedia Magazine - Feb '17.jpg|Otomedia Magazine — Feb '17 Twitter New Year Celebration 2017 by Aokita Ren.jpg|Twitter New Year Celebration 2017 by Aokita Ren Navigation Category:Teams